Viktor's celebrations of Victory
by celestial power
Summary: Viktor returns home after winning a competition and finds Yuri waiting for him. The catch is that, Yuri has returned back after five long years. What special would they do for this celebration?


**Author's note: Yuri on ice does not belong to me, it belongs to Kubo.**

 **Enjoy folks.**

"And the winner is, Viktor Nikiforov…" came the decision.

Applause rang throughout the crowd. Once again Viktor had succeeded in making his audiences amazed. His dreams of making everyone amazed had once again become true. He had always worked throughout his life only to achieve this dream of himself. Each and competition was never a competition to him. It was rather a challenge to make his audience amazed in with a new form once again. He had achieved his goal, and now was the time for him to return home.

Viktor had bored the flight back to his home. He landed on the airport, got inside his car that was already waiting outside and got home. Yuri had been gone for about 5 years and now they had only texted each and had called at times whenever they could find out time. Some days were very painful for Viktor, those days he could not get in touch with his beloved Yuri no matter how many times he tried, or vice versa.

Days like today were the ones where he had always desired his presence. He desired to be with him every single moment in time, but these days were very special. His victory, he thought, made his beloved the proudest. He had wanted to see that proud look on his face. Social video chats were never enough. Such emotions were better seen up close.

He released a heavy sigh and gulping the lump which had formed in his throat, he entered. He took approximately 8 steps in the room and then stood still. He could not believe his eyes, he stood there shocked. In front of him was his beloved Katsuki. At the moment he thought that his beloved looked like the most beautiful creature in existence of mankind. Oh, for how much did he wish for this day!

He surely was not dreaming. His Yuri had returned back and was now standing leaning against a table filled with food. Yuri cleared his throat a bit and gave Viktor a smile. At that moment, a thousand emotions passed across Viktor's face. The emotions of longing, love, happiness and tears welled up in his blue eyes.

"Viktor, why are you crying?" Yuri had asked rather innocently. He had all along known the reason. In truth he had hoped for such a reaction as well.

"Yurriiiiiiiiii, you have come back." Viktor ran towards his beloved, and took him in a warm embrace. Then he started to rub his cheeks against those of Yuri. Viktor's show of love was extremely peculiar.

"Viktor, you have made the audiences happy again. Congratulations." Yuri said with a smile on his face while Viktor continued to hug the crap out of him.

Viktor released him from the hug but never allowed him to completely go away. He had always liked the height difference between him and Yuri. It made many things quite simple. He looked at Yuri's face and taking Yuri's chin in his hands, pulled it closer to his mouth. Then before Yuri could utter a word, he was quieted by a chaste kiss. The kiss was sweet and fulfilling in every way. A thousand emotions had passed through that kiss. The emotions which were stored inside their hearts for long years of separation had passed in between that one kiss.

They broke apart for a much needed gulp of air. Looking at each other's eyes they kissed again. This time they did a battle of tongue dominance and Yuri lost. They deepened the kiss and then they again let go for air. The kisses they had given each other within that one hour had all taken up their longings. The kisses had changed from gentle to rough, suave to needy, but those kisses would not be enough, never enough to sate the desire burning in their hearts.

The grumbling of their stomachs forced them to break apart. Food came first after all. Sex in empty stomach can lead to indigestion and indigestions can lead to temporary hold up on sex. Both of them sat in the dining table facing one another and that night Viktor enjoyed the cooking of his Yuri's hands. The dinner had taken some time to get over, as they had started at each other for the majority of the meal.

Viktor decided to watch some movies. He had missed some quality make out movie sections after all. Yuri was immediately scared. He hated it when Viktor decided to have a movie night. The so called movie time was always followed by a no lube sex. It was not like he hated it, but truthfully lube less sex was very painful.

"Yurrrrriiiiii lets watch a movie as a celebration of my victory." Viktor knew very well that Yuri was scared of movie nights so he had pulled a strategy. Yuri could never decline any sort of celebrations related to his Viktor, thought Viktor chuckling rather darkly. As he had expected,

"Suuureee Viktor, leeetssss watch one. Ahahhahaha. It's your victory night after all." Yuri said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Viktor smirked, Yuri paled.

* **lemony goodness starts here.***

The CDs containing the movies were quickly thrown to one side and were forgotten. Yuri's eyes grey wider as he anticipated his partner's next moves. The scariest part of movie nights was this part. Their movie nights would never be any movie night at all; it would always be more of a make out night. The CDs would always remain forgotten.

Yuri tried to duck, but Viktor caught him on time. With an evil glint in his eyes, he pushed Yuri on the sofa and placed himself on top. Viktor put his lips to Yuri in a hungry and needy kiss. The kiss turned intense rather fast, because now even Yuri seemed to have participated.

Viktor plunged his tongue inside Yuri's mouth and started to circulate his mouth with his tongue. The after taste of miso soup cooked by Yuri was delicious. Viktor moved one of his hands under Yuri's shirt and pushed the shirt upwards. While the other hand travelled downwards, rubbing Yuri's dick in a circular motion.

Yuri for his part had already started to zip open Viktor's pants and took Viktor's erection in one of his small hands. He stroked the erection in a slight faster motion and instantly he could feel Viktor moaning in his mouth. His erection was already dripping with a thick layer of precum. Viktor broke apart the kiss and had to grind his teeth together to keep himself from being taken over by the pleasurable feeling.

Viktor satisfied at Yuri's bold move, inched down towards his zipper. Taking the zipper in between his teeth, he pulled it down. An erect 7 inch sprung alive in front of his eyes. He gladly took that in his mouth and started sucking on it. Moving himself a bit he placed his erection in front of Yuri's mouth and probed his mouth open. Yuri started sucking on his erection as well.

With the frequency of increase in sucking, both of them were at the verge of their release. Very carefully, Viktor placed himself in front of Yuri's opening and with one hard push, he was inside. Yuri threw his head back. The pain was intense but the pleasure was immeasurable. After the pain had subsided a bit, he moved his hip a bit to signal his partner to move.

Taking up on the offer like a hungry man, Viktor pumped in and out of Yuri with slow speed. Each thrust was hard and the pulling out was slow. He continued doing that until Yuri could take no more.

"Faster faster… more….. More… harder" Yuri panted.

Viktor smirked to himself and started to move faster. After sometime Yuri had joined his motion as well, moving his hips faster to gain more friction. The thrusting grew harder and needier with time. Both of them were fast approaching their ends. Viktor turned Yuri towards himself and picked him up on his lap. Both of them kissed intensely. Tongue battling for dominance and thrusts faster than before, both of them released with a burst. Yuri's cum spreading all over Viktor's body.

"Mmmmm. Yummy." Viktor said while licking a drop of Yuri's cum from his face. "sure brings back memories."Viktor looked up at Yuri and smiled. Both of them kissed. Viktor's cum running down from Yuri's opening, and Yuri's cum shot all over Viktor's body, both of them made inside the bedroom for much needed many more rounds.

The sounds of pants and moans filled the night, and the declaration of their unending love was done to the entire world.

* **lemons end***

 **HOPE you guys liked the story. This was my first attempt in writing a lemon.**

 **Review and let me know how you guys felt about this one shot.**

 **Ja neh~**


End file.
